


Last-Minute Preparations

by Chantiment



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Did I write this fic for the sole purpose of the scene where Vane's button pops? yes?, I haven't written fanfiction in like a decade i'm sorry, M/M, Percival and Siegfried only show up at the end sorry, i love the dynamic of these four like seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 09:14:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18427553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chantiment/pseuds/Chantiment
Summary: Lancelot and Vane are busy making preparations for an upcoming festival celebrating the kingdom, when Lancelot wonders if Vane has an appropriate outfit. Wacky hijinks ensue.





	Last-Minute Preparations

**Author's Note:**

> Uh, I've been playing Granblue for like a year now and while I should have used my start dash ticket on like, Lucio or Chevira or something because I love playing bad light grids! I went with Vane because I saw his uncap art having a picnic with Lancelot and that deep-v white shirt and I lost all sense of reason and started foaming out the mouth. Anyway I love the Dragon Knights a lot and Vane's easily my favorite because of how. good he is. 5* uncap where his v neck gets deeper when
> 
> Anyway! When will they fix the drop rate for trial fragments! I hate it! I was grinding the water trial while i ran this because i need more mats for mommy gabriel's wand. Please. My water grid is so weak rn////
> 
> Thanks to @pentaghasts on twitter for all the dragonboy tweets that inspire me to write stuff like this. that fic count will be back up there some day

Feendrache was holding a special celebration honoring the king late next week, and Lancelot and Vane were in their quarters, working overtime to get things ready for the festivities. It was a relatively casual event, with many foreign dignitaries and skyfarers being invited, including the crew that Lancelot and Vane were a part of. Logistically, it wasn’t too much of a headache considering the relatively informal nature of the evnet, but getting a whole kingdom coordinated for such an event still produced a mountain of paperwork.

“Did you pull up the permits for the catering wagons, Vane? We need to get those submitted when we go down to the market tomorrow.”

“They’re up next in my stack Lancey. Just finishing with the seating arrangements for the luncheon. Do you think Percival will mind too much if we seat him next to his brothers?”

Lancelot laughs. “I’m sure he would, but it would probably raise suspicions of the wrong sort if the royal family wasn’t seated together. Stick Siegfried next to them, and it’ll be fine. I’m sure Aglovale will be on his best behavior.”

Vane chuckles. “I didn’t think that was possible. Those two bicker like grannies discussing the best method for crimping a pie.”

The duo laughs heartily as they continue sorting through mountains of paperwork.

“Say Vane… do you have an outfit for this event? It’s probably a little laid back for our usual armor.”

Vane frowns. “You know, I’m not sure. I had that one outfit from when we did the Feendrache tourism brochure a while back, but I’m not sure if it still fits. I’ve been putting on a bit more muscle training with the Chickadees as of late.

“Why don’t we go try it on? We could use a break from the paperwork, and if it’s not fitting right, we can stop by the tailor tomorrow while we’re down at the market and get you fitted in something new.”

Vane grins. “Great idea Lancey!” 

And so the pair heads to their room to look through Vane's various outfits, enjoying each other’s company in the wake of the many preparations awaiting them.

\----------  
Lancelot and Vane have retreated to their quarters for a brief break from their extensive festival preparations. Lancelot wanted to make sure that Vane had an appropriately dress-casual outfit for the event, so the decide to look through his wardrobe for appropriate attire.

Vane’s closet is nothing like what Lancelot expects. Lancelot has never been the tidy sort, and his room would probably be a mess of dirty clothes and stacks of paperwork if it wasn’t for Vane picking up after him. Still, nothing could have prepared him for… this.

Vane’s closet was the same size as his, but while his was mostly a place to store clothing in loosely organized heaps on the floor, Vane’s looked like a place to display it. It was a small walk-in with a floor-length mirror opposite the door, two bars lined both sides of the room were filled with neatly organized outfits sorted by color, and two large dressers were built into the back half of each wall. One dresser held his usual armor with each button and buckle polished to a bright sheen. The other held an apron Lancelot recognized all too well. The one Vane wore when he had been working at the Bistro a few months back. Vane had really taken a liking to the outfit, and frequently donned it when prepping meals for the knights or the Chickadees.

Lancelot’s expression was shocked as Vane delicately looked through the racks for the ensemble he was looking for. He knew Vane to be tidy and organized, but this was something else. How on earth did he find time to keep this closet so neat and tidy with all his other responsibilities? He was just about to pose the question when Vane stood up with a shout of triumph.

“Aha! Wrong section. I must have been half asleep when I threw this in here. That’ll teach me to hang laundry when I’m half asleep.”

Lancelot’s mouth hung open, but he quickly recovered. “Vane… how in the skies do you find time to keep your closet this clean? I’ve never seen anything like this!”

Vane frowned “Hmmm. Well, it’s not that tricky if you keep up on it everyday! Just don’t let it get too far ahead of you, and it only really takes a few minutes a day. Hm. I’m gonna try this on though. Give me just a second.”

Vane shut the door to the closet, and Lancelot slumped down on their bed behind them. He and Vane had been best friends as long as he could remember, and something… closer as of late, but he still could hardly believe this was the same Vane from his youth. Vane had always charged into things headfirst. Training, cooking, you name it. Lancelot admitted that he while he had some natural talent both in fighting and in leadership, Vane’s sheer determination and work ethic helped him excel at everything he put his hand to.

He giggled to himself as he smoothed the sheets of their bed. “Hee hee. You could almost say I’m a little jealous.” He said quietly.

“What’s that Lancey? I’m coming out now.”

The door opens, and Lancelot had to work quickly to pick his jaw up off the floor when he looked at his vice captain. Vane had worn this outfit only a year ago, but there was one… definite change in how it fit. The pants fit mostly the same, though they looked a little tight across Vane’s upper thighs. The belt and suspenders still looked charming on him, accentuating his kind and approachable nature. His shirt however was somewhat… strained.

“Seems to fit okay.” Vane said, turning his torso this way and that as Lancelot fought a twitch in his left eye. “Shirt’s a bit tight, but I’m sure it’ll get me through the day at least. No need putting an additional expense on the budget.

Lancelot fights off an involuntary tremor in his leg.

“You okay, Lancey? You haven’t said anything. Do you think it fits okay?”

Lancelot’s mouth was a little dry as he responded. “Hmmm? Oh. It uh, hmmm. The shirt seems kinda… tight. Are you sure you’re comfortable in it?”

Vane shrugs, an action that provides quite a spectacle for Lancelot, who is now tapping his foot rapidly on the floor. Vane’s whole upper body seems to bounce with the movement of his shoulders. “It’s fine. I’m not crazy about it, but I’m certainly not going to shell out rupies to a tailor when I have a perfectly good shirt for this event.”

With that, Vane continues stretching as Lancelot tries very, very hard to keep his emotions from showing on his face. It had been an extremely busy week for both of them, and Lancelot’s patience was being severely tested by the show being put on for him. He was sure that his innocent partner was oblivious to what his movements were doing to his figure, but it didn’t change the fact that Lancelot was ready to yank him to the bed and rip the poor, struggling cloth off of Vane’s body.

Luckily for him, he didn’t have to.

Vane continues his stress test of the outfit he’s planning to wear to the celebration this week. He stretches this way and that, and even does a few simple exercises. Lancelot privately suspects that Vane needs to get up and move every half hour or so or he’ll cause divots in the floor from tapping too much. Vane pulls both of his arms behind him and stretches, putting his hands together. This is the last straw for the poor top button holding his muscular frame in, and it pops, sailing far to the other side of the room.

“Oops.”

Lancelot’s gaze briefly follows the button along its funeral voyage through their room, but as his eyes darted back to his boyfriend, any sense of productivity remaining in this evening was lost. 

Vane’s chest popped right out of his shirt, and it was now lightly resting on the now-loose fabric below. The sheer amount of muscle he had put on over the last year had proved too much for the silky white shirt.

“Right. Well, I guess that answers that question, I suppose a trip to the tailor is in order tomorrow.”

Lancelot rather unsteadily gets to his feet. “I’d say so Vane. Think of the sight that would have caused at luncheon.”

Vane laughs sheepishly. “All right, all right, Lancey. I’ll get changed and we can head back to finish up paperwork for the evening."

He turns around to head back into the closet to change, but Lancelot grabs him by the collar.

“Uh, Lancey?”

“Vane, don’t you think it’s a bit late for that?” He practically purrs in Vane’s ear. “We can always finish it up tomorrow morning.” 

“But the catering permi-“

Lancelot pulls hard on Vane’s collar, pulling him back into his arms.

“It can wait.”

Lancelot pulls Vane into a tight embrace and pulls him across the room to their shared bed.

“You okay Lancey? You’ve seemed kinda jittery the past half hour or so. Too much paperwork today? Do you need something to eat? I can run and make something.”

“Haha! No, I’m okay Vane. I just haven’t gotten to spend this much time alone with you in a while. I’ve missed just getting to relax with you like this.”

Lancelot pushes Vane to the bed.

“Oof. Yeah? I’ve missed you too! We’re just so busy with everything lately, it feels like there’s hardly any time to just hang out like we used to.”

Lancelot smiles as he pins Vane to the bed.

“Uh, Lancey?”

“We should definitely take more opportunities to enjoy each other’s company. How about right now?”

Vane’s grin is enormous as he finally catches on.

“Of course Lancey. I should have suggested it earlier.”

Lancelot bends down to plant a kiss on his boyfriend, and he begins to feel the stress of the last few weeks melting off of him. These moments may be few and far between, but every day with Vane feels like the next perfect chapter in their adventures together. 

\----------  
The next morning comes.

Percival’s expression is sour as Lancelot and Vane trudge up to breakfast the next morning. He’s in town ahead of the rest of the Wales entourage, helping with the last stages of planning for the celebration, and it’s clear from the look on his face that he hasn’t slept well.

“Ugh. Please. Keep your footfalls to a minimum. I’ve hardly had a moment’s sleep, and the sound of your stamping down the stairwell is only exacerbating my headache.”

Siegfried turns from the stack of pancakes he’s tending. “Don’t pay attention to him, you two. He’s just overly cranky. Did you sleep well?”

Vane blushes as Lancelot smiles widely. Percival buries his head in his oatmeal and groans.

“I really can’t deal with you two this morning. Can you please stop acting like bumbling, freshly-picked maidens? We have so much to do today and I certainly don’t want to have to listen to you two giggling all day.”

“Sorry Percival.”

“Yeah, sorry Percy.”

Percival sighs. “Can you please stop calling me by that insipid nickname, Vane? It drives me crazy.”

“Sorry, Percy.”

Percival’s head returns to it’s previous position facedown, groaning in a bowl of oatmeal.

Siegfried pulls Percival’s head out of the bowl by the end of his hair, which has been loosely pulled back into a ponytail this morning.

“Behave, Percy. Why don’t you go upstairs and get changed, and I’ll make sure these two get breakfast before we all go down to the market to see to the rest of the preparations for the festival?” He smiles. “I get the feeling they had quite a workout yesterday, so they’ll definitely need a good meal.”

Percival’s expression is priceless as he marches up the stairs. Lancelot and Vane are laughing loudly as they sit down to the table, while Siegfried watches over them with a gentle expression. These idyllic, peaceful days are few and far between for the busy knights, but their bonds ensure that these happy memories will keep them strong in the many challenges that face them ahead.

-END-


End file.
